Zhed Shadowhoof
Zhed Shadowhoof is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. He is a centaur of the Veldrunner pride, the last free pride in Kourna. Lore From the official website and the manual: :Rebellious Centaur ::"Tell me again why I should help you. Where were you, two-legs, when my family was slain by the Kournan jackals?" :Origin: Centaur :Age: 17 :Profession: Elementalist :Like many races in the world, the leonine centaurs of Elona are struggling to survive. They've overcome incredible hardships, including the need to survive without help from more populous races—including, it would seem, humanity. Zhed is a centaur who's keenly aware of this last fact. He's seen his people suffer and die while the masses of humanity continue to spread across the savannah. In fact, he claims to have seen atrocities the Kournans would not dare admit. Some centaurs insist that humans are responsible for the death of their race, and Zhed certainly agrees. At best, he sees the "two-legs" as a means to an end. In the worst of times, he sees them as rivals... or prey. His dealings with humans have not been good, but if he must work with adventurers to reach his goals — and adventurers need to work with him — he'll need to set aside his animosity. How long he can be trusted is another matter entirely. Recruitment Complete the primary quest Centaur Blackmail. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Zhed Shadowhoof must be in the party Missions Involved In *Kodonur Crossroads R *Gate of Desolation R Quests Given *Centaur Concerns R Quests Involved In *Centaur Blackmail *Eavesdropping Location *Kourna **Command Post (after acceptance of quest Centaur Blackmail) **Jahai Bluffs (during quest Centaur Blackmail) **Kodonur Crossroads (during the mission) Armor Zhed starts with Veldrunner armor and a Veldrunner Eye for the headgear. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Ancient Armor using Ancient Armor Remnants acquired from the Remains of Sahlahja Challenge Mission. See also: Zhed Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In the Command Post and Jahai Bluffs: :"Humans. They always think the world turns on their shoulders. The Centaur people know secrets that you cannot fathom. Our warriors blaze through battle like fire on a dry plain. Your kind can enslave us, but never shall you break our spirits. We fear nothing beneath the open sky." In Throne of Secrets: :"Victory!" Quotes *''"This "play" you speak of...it is entertainment? Very well, I will be entertained. Tell me, who dies?"'' Battle Quotes *''"Face a true warrior!"'' *''"For the Pride!"'' *''"Here stands the fiercest of my people!"'' *''"I will not be captured alive!"'' *''"Mercy is a human concept. You will not find it here!"'' *''"You will be fodder for jackals!"'' *''"Now, to be sure, you will die!"'' Trivia *The voice actor for Zhed is also the voice actor for Prince Rurik, which is the voice actor for the Prince in the Prince of Persia: The Warrior Within. Category:Heroes Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Kodonur Crossroads (Mission) Category:Veldrunner